Red Raven
by Lethal-chan
Summary: Hmm... the Titans go up a surprisingly tough enemy, while Robin deals with a strangely affectionate stranger -Slash-


Warnings: Slash and violence. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had started as a normal enough job. All they had to do was find this guy using the 'Emotionator', a man who was apparently stealing people's emotions and creating doll-like creatures that would then go the extremes of whatever emotion, all while looking like the original victim. The worse part was, all the human's who had had their emotions stolen were either left as empty shells or with only a minimal range of emotion.  
  
Difficult perhaps, but the puppets were easy to destroy and spot (they were different colors then the originals, like, pink or burgundy skin, hair, and eyes), and once the puppets were destroyed, the emotions would return to their owners, so fairly easy. And the Emotionator was a total lame-o who ran while his puppets did the work. Once they caught him, it wouldn't be a problem.  
  
So why did things go so horribly wrong?  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
"Excuse me Robin, but what exactly are we doing? It is still dark outside, is it not sleeping time?" Starfire asked quietly, rubbing her eyes and twisting to look at her comrade curiously. Robin sighed and kneaded his forehead. He was getting tired of explaining things to Starfire, no matter how cute he found her.  
"There is a bad guy out and about Starfire, and villains don't adhere to normal schedules."  
"Ah, quite right Robin! My, what a clever lad you are! How sad that your companion is such an attractively clueless young lady..." Robin and Starfire jerked and spun, coming face to face with...  
"Oh my! I have never seen someone so attractive and evil!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin and the newcomer both stared blankly at her for a long moment, then looked at each other, each taking the other in.  
Whereas Robin was fairly short with dark hair and eyes, this other teen was tall, narrow and had startling silver hair and surprisingly large crystal violet eyes.  
"Evil? Attractive?" Silver-boy inquired finally, obviously confused. Robin sighed deeply and shoved the strange feeling that had sprung up in his chest aside to analyze later. Rising to his feet he brushed his knees off and motioned for Starfire to do the same. She nodded and hopped up, dusting her knees off and extending a hand to shake in one smooth motion.  
"I am called Starfire! What is your name?" she asked cheerily, smiling hugely at him. He blinked at her for a moment before bowing and kissing the back of her hand lightly.  
"My name, fair lady Starfire, is Ghost, and that is all you need know of me."  
"Hey, Ghost, how come you know my name but you didn't know Starfire's?" Robin asked suspiciously, cutting into the pleasantries. Ghost turned his gaze to Robin and smiled slightly. Stepping forward he took Robin's hand into his own and leaned over, kissing it lightly and peering up at Robin rather mischievously through silver bangs. Robin stared at him in unconcealed shock, his face flushing an interesting shade of pinkish-red as he locked gazes with this interesting new comer.  
"Oh my, how polite you are Mr. Ghost!" Starfire giggled, obviously not realizing how unnatural Ghost's behavior was. Reluctantly, Ghost pulled away from Robin and straightened out, his face instantly melting into a polite smile.  
"Your compliments are welcome, even if you don't know what you mean. Now, I've a favor to ask of you, Miss Starfire, I would like to have a word alone with Robin, if it's the same to you..."  
"Certainly!" Starfire said, and before Robin could object, she had taken off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"This could not possibly be anymore boring," Raven said bluntly, scowling at the back of Beastboy's head. Cyborg grunted in assent and hit himself again to wake himself up.  
"Ah come on, there's nuthin wrong with being up a little early."  
"Everything's wrong with being up this early, it's 4 o'clock in the morning!!" snarled Cyborg, thumping Beastboy on the back of the head. Beastboy yelped and cowered away, rubbing his head vigorously. Raven yawned disinterestedly and rubbed her eyes.  
"Tsk, tsk, being so noisy at 4 in the morning. I'm disappointed in you Titans." All three Titans lurched and whirled sharply, coming face to face with the tall lean man that had drawn them out.  
"Emotionator..." Raven hissed, eyes narrowing. The man grinned, his blue eyes sparkling like a child's in a candy store.  
"Why, how wonderful, you know me!" the handsome man cheered, ringing his hands as if he'd won a great victory. Raven twitched slightly in irritation.  
"Dude, why are the annoying ones always the ones that we have to deal with the most?" Beastboy said after a moment. The Emotionator scowled indignantly.  
"How dare you insult me!" he snarled, crossing his arms. Beastboy cocked his head at his teammates in curiosity, but all they had to offer were shrugs.  
"Let's get this over with," Raven snapped after a moment. Her comrades nodded in agreement, assuming attack positions.  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Robin asked suspiciously, regarding the back of Ghost's head warily. Ghost turned and smiled gently at the Titan.  
"Surely you can guess?" he said with a rather evil smirk. Robin shivered a little and looked away.  
"No, I have no idea," he lied, crossing his arms. There was silence, and then suddenly narrow arms wrapped around Robin's waist.  
"You lie," Ghost breathed softly in his ears, swaying slightly to an imaginary rhythm. Robin flushed and ducked quickly away from the taller teen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger!! What should happen?!!? Lethal-chan doesn't know!! Help me!! Oh, and you could R&R too... 


End file.
